


Little Things

by mimabeann



Series: Raisa & Lovell [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Quiet time on the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Raisa and Lovell have some down time on the ship. (Lovell belongs to Wilvarin)!
Relationships: Female Bounty Hunter/Male Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine, Raisa/Vell
Series: Raisa & Lovell [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715275
Kudos: 3





	Little Things

Raisa stretched and yawned before hitting the final few buttons to maintain their current heading. She gave her astromech a pat and a smile as she moved to get up, earning a chipper beep from the droid that moved to monitor their route. “I’ll be back in a bit.” The astromech beeped as Raisa moved past it and out into the common area of her ship.

Raisa felt her heart rate jump as she blushed and smiled softly at the sight in front of her. Vell looked relaxed. Peaceful even. And he was asleep on the couch. Her smile widened a bit as he stirred lightly in his sleep, shifting to sleep on his side. _He’s comfortable. And he’s comfortable enough to fall asleep around me… He’s comfortable around me._ _He looked so… Cute._ Raisa felt warmth wash over her at the thought. She wanted to reach out and run her hands through his hair but knew better than to attempt it. Raisa quietly retreated to the kitchen and let out a soft happy sigh. The though of him being relaxed enough to fall asleep in a common space like that made her heart flutter.

She knew that neither of them trusted easily, especially not Vell, not after the lives they’ve led. But this? This was a huge step, and she trusted him without fear or hesitation. And more than that, she wanted him to be happy. She knew she was in love. 


End file.
